Black Rose's Ordeal
by Belokurov
Summary: Ruby and Blake have just begun their relationship, and everything is peaceful. But what happens when Torchwick and his cohorts intervene? Black Rose, maybe hints of white gold later on. Summary isn't that great.


**Black Rose Wilting got positive feedback, and along with the fact that this has been sitting on my computer forever, I figured that I would post this. **

**Bla Bla Bla I do not own RWBY! **

If one were to ask the mysterious Blake Belladonna if she planned on falling in love during her stay at Beacon Academy when she first arrived at the prestigious school, especially with another girl, she would have been her usual quiet self, shook her head, and walked away. But when she met the hyperactive girl known as Ruby Rose, everything changed.

When she first met Ruby, and "saved" her from the heiress known as Weiss Schnee, she thought her cute in her red cloak, yet childish, immature, hardly someone she would date. Yet after they became team RWBY, the hooded girl soon broke through broke through Blake's shell of anti-social with her cheerful attitude and social awkwardness. Their first kiss happened after their first mission together as a team to slay some Grimm that had been spotted in a cave just off the campus of Beacon. It went off without a hitch, but back in their dorm room Weiss was yelling at Ruby, as usual, at how immature and childish she was and how she should just leave and never come back, Blake was reading a book, and Yang was nowhere to be seen. Normally Ruby could have just shook off the ice queen's rants and moved on, but this time she had tears in her eyes as she stood silently while Weiss yelled. When all was done, Ruby yelled back "Well if that's what you think then maybe I should leave," and she ran off crying.

"Nice job Weiss" Blake snapped as she closed her book and stood up. "Why do you have to be so harsh on Ruby, you know that she is the youngest among all of us.'

"That's not an excuse for her to be just so...her" Weiss glared back

"Just try to be nicer to her, please. She's nice to everybody, including you, even after you tell her her faults every day." Blake replied as she started to head after Ruby. Weiss just stared at the place Ruby had just evacuated.

As Blake looked for Ruby, she reflected on her thoughts on the young girl. In fact, she had had a crush on the younger girl for quite a while, she wasn't quite sure when it started, but all she knew was that she was undoubtedly in love with the girl known as Ruby Rose. Yet doubts plagued her, she was just the creepy enigma who no one knew anything about. Was Ruby even into girls?

Ruby walked along the boundary of the of the Emerald Forest, crying softly to herself. "Stupid Weiss" she muttered to herself, "Why does she always have to end up yelling at me after everything we do together?" But she knew it wasn't Weiss' yelling that got to her, no she got yelled at every other day. It was her confusion over the feelings that had surfaced for her teammate Blake. When she first met her, she thought her mysterious, someone who she wanted to get to know. Since that, her feelings for Blake had only grown. Yet, why would Blake like a young, reckless girl like her, and Weiss confirming it just made her crack. She resolutely decided that she needed to take something to take her anger out on, entering the Emerald Forest, looking for something to kill.

"Ruby" Blake called out "Ruby." When she heard the sounds of fighting and the howls of Grimm in pain. Blake immediately rushed to the sounds, after pushing her way through the thick brush she saw a remarkable scene in a clearing.

Ruby had blood streaked across her face, she was bleeding from multiple scratches from her arms and legs, and she was breathing hard. All of this combined made it look like she was ready to collapse. While Blake was comprehending all of this, a lone deathstalker swung it's pincer at Ruby, knocking her back into a tree where she lay, unconscious, Crescent Rose lying limply at her side.

Knowing she needed to defend her love, Blake jumped in front of Ruby's body, Gambol Shroud out and ready.

Engaging the new threat, the deathstalker charged at Blake, who nimbly dodged, firing at it as she did so. The deathstalker turned around and charged again. Blake attempted the same trick as before but got slammed into the tree by the massive pincers.

Quickly recovering, Blake began firing at the beast again. The battle continued in a stalemate for a while, both combatants giving and sustaining injuries, until Blake noticed Ruby's condition had gotten progressively worse and that she needed to end this fast. Blake saw her chance when it switched tactics, slowly advancing on her, intent on stabbing her with it's stinger. When it attemped to, Blake saw her chance, she dodged the stinger and then quickly ran up it's tail, slashing with Gambol Shroud, finally cutting the stinger. With it's previous injuries, this effectively killed the animal.

As soon as she downed the deathstalker, she went to check on Ruby. She was still unconscious, breathing very shallow and still bleeding profusely from multiple wounds she had sustained from fighting the Grimm. Blake did not look much better, her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding from multiple gashes in her chest, and was walking with a slight limp. Yet she knew that her love needed saving and adrenaline drove her on. She picked up Ruby bridal style and proceeded to carry out of the forest, limping as she did so. Quite a crowd gathered around her as she exited the Emerald Forest, this included Weiss, who just stared at the scene before her, and who Blake gave a harsh stare to as they were walking. Yang was also present, and she was crying at the sight. Not many people saw Yang cry with her semblance of shrugging everything off, but when her sister was in peril she didn't care.

Many offered to help Blake, but she just ignored them and kept walking toward Beacon's infirmary.

Professor Ozpin and Glinda soon ran out asking what had happened.

Blake's breathing was getting increasingly more ragged as darkness started to overtake her vision. "Get help...Ruby first..." was all Blake said to Ozpin as her last reserves of adrenaline ran out and she fell to the ground unconscious.

When Ruby awoke she was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Confused, she sat up and looked over to the bed next to her. Cringing, she the state of Blake's body, covered in lacerations, most bandaged. "Did Blake really go through all that pain for me?" she muttered to herself.

The door silently opened as Glinda walked in. Seeing Ruby staring at Blake, she walked up behind Ruby and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "She really cares a lot for you"

All Ruby did was continue to stare at Blake's even breathing. "She walked all the way back here after fighting a deathstalker solo, then said for us to take care of you first before her after she collapsed. I'm not supposed to interfere in student-student relationships but she loves you."

"But I don't want to ruin our friendship." Ruby sighed back.

"That's something you have to figure out on your own, I'm just offering advice" Glinda responded, then walked out.

A little while later while Ruby pondered what Glinda had said, Blake groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see Ruby staring down at her, a worried expression on her face.

"umm, hey Ruby?" Blake said, uncertainty in her voice.

"Why Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Why what?"

"Why save me? Why risk your life for mine? A deathstalker is something even a full hunter or huntress would not take on solo if they truly wanted to live, you should have just left me to die."

Blake grabbed Ruby's wrist and stared daggers at her, "Don't you ever talk like that! You know you would have done the same for me!"

The two stared at eachother until Ruby finally took the plunge and kissed Blake, who nervously kissed back.

"Ummm are we interupting something here." Yang questioned as she walked in with Weiss to see the two kissing. The flustered couple soon broke apart.

Yang looked between the two of them with a strange expression on her face. Blake looked on calmly while Ruby was growing worried, even more so when Yang asked "Ummm Ruby, can I speak to you in private if you're up for it?"

Blake smiled at Ruby, who looked back at her, then nervously nodded and walked out of the room with Yang.

There was a tense silence between the sisters for a few moments then Yang broke it "Ruby, are you sure about this? Have you ever even had a boyfriend?"

Ruby was silent for a few moments as they walked around campus until she replied "Yes Yang, I am sure. I love Blake and she loves me."

"Alright Ruby" Yang said "I have nothing against it but I'm not sure how Dad or Qrow will take it."  
"You're the best Yang" Ruby said hugging her sister.

"I know, now you better get back, I'm pretty sure a certain injured someone needs you about now."

Ruby then ran back to the infirmary with Yang smiling behind her.

Roman Torchwick stared at the map of Beacon Academy, plotting what to do next. He turned to his 2 cohorts, a fire mage with black hair known as Cinder, and the headmaster of Beacon Academy Ozpin. "You know what to do."

**HAHAHA! Please don't criticize me on the fight scene, I know it isn't the best. Should I continue this story? Please review. I know a couple scenes are a bit rushed, I wanted to get this out today. **

**RubyxBlake Forever!**


End file.
